Roses
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Roses are the flowers usually given by a man to the person he loves. Seto gave Yami roses when he left for America, and told him that he'll love Yami until the last one dies.


Roses

* * *

"I want to study here, Father!"

"Kaiba Seto, there will be no ifs, and don'ts and buts, you are to go to America and that is where you will continue medicine, am I understood?" Kaiba Gouzaburou's voice rose as his blood pressure shot up as well, reddening his face in anger. "You only wish to stay here for that filthy commoner!"

"I love him!" Seto retorted, trying once more to make his father let him do what he wanted.

"I DISAGREE!" Gouzaburou boomed angrily, tipping over an expensive vase to the ground, smashing the porcelain beauty to dusty pieces. "You _love _the high school grandson of a lower-middle-class _toymaker_? That is exactly why I am sending you away! You are _never_ getting near that low-life ever again!"

"I refuse to leave the country!" Seto stood his ground.

"You _dare_ deny what I want?!" he was angry, absolutely angry, and he was worrying about his heart. It had been ages since he had last been this angry at his son. Of course, he was always angry at work, but never this angry. "I know what the best is for you!"

"I beg to differ, Father! I am capable of correct decisions for myself!" said Seto.

"You make correct decisions, Seto, not the best ones. And as your Father, I make the decisions for you! Or are you unaware that you are still a minor?" Gouzaburou knew Seto's age would get him to stand down. "You still have three years before you can gather the courage you need to disobey me. And by then, you will still have three to seven years before you finish your course. You are going to America, and that is final! Do I make myself clear, young man?" (1)

Seto let out a breath, calming himself down. "Crystal clear, Father," he walked out of Gouzaburou's study in a composed manner, as if he had not gotten into an argument with his father.

He entered his room, and while growling, kicked his chamber doors in anger. He had to talk to Yami. He just had to spend his last night with him, and he would stop at nothing, just so he could get to his loved one, to touch him, and hold him close.

But what about Mokuba? His father certainly did not mention anything about his dear little brother. Would that mean that he would be leaving alone? Yes. Yes it did. He would not be able to take care of the young Kaiba if he were to continue his medicine. It would mean that he could unconsciously neglect him while he immersed himself in studying so much in so little time. However, he had to sacrifice.

Seto didn't want time to go to waste. It was already nearing nine in the evening, and he had to leave early in the morning for his flight to the west. He quickly changed out of his home uniform, which was kind of an all white with the hemlines of the clothing with gold streaks. (just imagine Noah's clothes on Seto, with Seto having blue eyes and brown hair, not gold eyes and green hair, kay?) He got in some below the knee shorts, sneakers, a blue designer shirt, and a black hoodie. Seto grabbed one of his car keys, phone and wallet without bothering to look at what car he had chosen after just a spray of perfume.

As he ran down the marble stairs, a voice called to him. "And where do you think _you're_ going this late?"

Seto turned around and looked up. "Something you have just forbade me to do five minutes ago." And he ran out the door.

"Seto! SETO! Kaiba Seto you come back here right now!"

He didn't listen, and let his father's voice fade into the distance as he ran out into the grounds. He looked at the keys in his hands. The Mercedes Benz SL550. He ran to the black car's direction, and getting in it quicker than the servants running after him. He drove, and saw the gate already opening before he could get to the sensors to get them open. Someone knew he was going out, and that he was on his side. He couldn't help but smile as he screeched the black car out of the estate.

He thought of getting Yami flowers before he left. And he had a good idea. He floored it, and left a smoke of dust on the road as he sped to a flower shop. But it was already nine, most of the shops must have already closed by now. He smirked. A store would open if they knew it was Kaiba Seto knocking on their door.

Then it hit him. He didn't have to disturb anyone he didn't know this late at night. He knew someone who ran a flower shop, and he was thankful that he was the younger brother of a classmate who was in most of his classes. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and called the number stored in his phonebook. He put the phone to his ear, and heard the other line ringing.

"Come on, pick up!"

There were a few more rings, and someone picked it up. _Moshi moshi. _

"Bakura! Is Ryou asleep yet?" Seto quickly asked, turning onto a road.

_Kaiba-kun? Ryou? No, not yet. I'll go get him. _

"Thank you."

_Kaiba-kun? What's up? _

"I know you've been closed for about two hours now, but would you mind selling me a bouquet of roses this late?"

_Ooh, date? _

"No, Ryou, it's actually a going away present."

_WHAT?! You come over here right now, mister! _

Seto gradually let the car slow down. "I'm already outside your shop," he parked the car right in front of the shop and killed the engine. Seto stepped out, and Bakura was the one who let him in. "Konbanwa, ojamashimasu," (2)

"So what's this about leaving? You're not leaving Yami a bouquet of roses outside his window and leave to wherever part of the world, are you? Because if you will, I swear I will personally skin you alive when you get back!" an angry Ryou stormed in the shop from the back.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Calm down, otouto,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Niisan!" Ryou snapped.

"You still have that artificial rose I let you keep?" asked Seto. "The one that looks so real?"

"Yes,"

"Have it mixed up with another eleven roses."

"Why?" Bakura asked as he prepared what Seto asked for. "You said you wanted a dozen, which is twelve, not eleven."

"It will all make sense when you decide to meet Yami tomorrow." Seto took out his wallet, and gave Bakura ten thousand yen as Ryou slipped the artificial rose in the middle of all the real roses and tied a purple ribbon around the stems wrapped in white paper.

"Wait a sec; I'll go get change-"

"No. Keep the change. I am in debt," Seto took the roses from Bakura's hands as he pocketed his wallet. "Oh, Ryou, will you take care of Yami for me?"

"Yes, Jounouchi, Niisan and I will." he nodded

"Thank you." And Seto left the shop with the flowers in hand. That 'thank you' was the most sincere thank you Seto had given to another person other than Yami.

He thought about what he was going to say when he was about to face Yami with the roses as he drove to Kame Game Shop. He wanted to say everything he felt, but he didn't have the luxury of time to do that. If he spent hours out that night, his father would give him a heavier punishment. And being away from the person he loved was punishment enough.

He stood before the shop door, and pushed the doorbell. The light upstairs lit up, and a few moments later, so did the shops, revealing an old man in pajamas opening the door. Grandpa opened the door for Seto and let him in.

"Kaiba-kun?"

"Konbanwa, Ojisan," said Seto, standing before the old man. "Gomen ne, but may I please see your grandson for a while? I know it's already late, but it is quite an important matter,"

"Yes, of course." Grandpa quickly pulled him in.

"Ojamashimasu."

"He's upstairs playing with Yuu-chan," he told him, and led him upstairs, to a room beside Yami's. "They're in there,"

"Thank you, Ojisan," he bowed, and the old man bowed back before going back into his room. He knocked on Yuugi's door, and proceeded to enter. "Yuu-chan?" he called out and a little boy the age of five ran to him.

"Seto-oniichan!"

"Hey, Yuu-chan," he kept the flowers behind his back and knelt to Yuugi's level. "I need to speak with Yami, would you be kind enough to stay with Ojisan for a while?" Seto asked him, and the cute boy quickly went over to Grandpa's room.

"Seto, what are you doing here this late?" Yami asked, and it was in fact late. He and Yuugi were already getting ready for bed. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Seto went in the room and closed to the door. He gave the roses to Yami. "Aaww, Seto, how sweet of you, thank you." He gave Seto a kiss on his cheek. "They're beautiful!"

Seto didn't know how to tell him what was going to happen, so he started with his name, without even having the courage to look at him. "Yami,"

"Yes, Seto?"

"Father is sending me away to America to continue medicine." And that was when he looked at Yami.

"Wh-what?" Yami's eyes started to water. "Y-You're leaving?" he asked. "Is this what these flowers are for?! A going away gift?!" Yami couldn't describe how much he wanted to throw those roses back at Seto's face, but he didn't, and he waited for an explanation.

Seto took the flowers and set them on the bed, then held Yami close to his chest. "I love you so much…so very much…"

Yami wet Seto's blue shirt, and he didn't care that he did. "Please don't leave…just please don't leave…I love you too much…"

Seto cupped Yami's face, and stared into his deep amethyst eyes. "Don't cry, love, those roses, I will love you until the last one dies." He let go of him, and left the Mutou household, leaving Yami sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

(1) In Japan, a boy has to be twenty before his parents let him go or something like that.

(2) Good evening, I'm coming in.

* * *

please review.


End file.
